Zeitaku na Hone
by Grey Cho
Summary: Benda yang tak sengaja kutemukan membawaku pada lembaran lain dalam kehidupan. [AR]


Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

For Raisa

Touka's POV

 **Zeitaku na Hone**

Sebuah benda putih menjadi objek vistaku berlabuh. Lazuardi yang berbaik hati menyalakan pagi ini memberikan kemilau di permukaan benda tersebut, membuatku bahkan bisa melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri. Wajah yang tengah terkesima melihat benda tersebut. Prisma putih.

Entah sejak kapan, aku gemar menyempatkan diri pergi ke taman. Aku akan memanjat setelah memastikan pijakanku tepat dan menghempaskan tubuhku di atas sebuah dahan. Beberapa menit akan terlewat dalam sekejap mata. Hanya aku, pagi, dan benda kecil ini. Prisma putih yang kutemukan secara tak sengaja.

Kukayuhkan langkah ketika mentari kian tinggi, menandakan saatnya kusudahi ritual pagi ini. Aku melangkah tanpa menurunkan mata dari sang prisma putih, tak juga merasa jenuh menatapinya kendati telah berlangsung sepanjang hari. Pagi ini, esok, bahkan seterusnya, entah kapan aku akan berhenti bertandang ke taman untuk melewatkan sekian menit kehidupanku.

Jika ditanya, apa arti prisma putih ini untukku? Barangkali aku akan menjawabnya dengan "jimat". Ya, benda ini selayaknya jimat bagiku. Ketika terjatuh dan memungutnya, aku akan dipertemukan dengan setangkai bunga jalanan yang indah. Kembali, ketika terjatuh dan meraba-raba di antara semak belukar, aku dipertemukan dengan anjing kecil manis yang mengibas-ibaskan ekornya padaku. Mungkin saja bila kujatuhkan benda ini di soal pilihan ganda, aku bisa mendapatkan nilai seratus …? Aku tak ingin semakin mengada-ada.

Prisma putih ini mungkin saja milik seseorang. Aku bukan pencuri. Benda ini kutemukan di bawah pohon. Mentarilah yang menuntunku pada benda ini dengan terpa sinar sama dengan yang setiap pagi kutemui. Aku meraihnya dan memandanginya lekat. Merasa benda ini tampak indah, aku menempatkannya di dalam saku.

Benda ini … hanya benda biasa, bukan?

* * *

Tarikan napasku terdengar jelas di antara keheningan malam. Aku menyalahkan guruku yang membuatku tinggal lama di dalam kelas. Memindai jawaban murid bukan perkara mudah, terlebih dilakukan sehabis jam sekolah. Tubuh dan pikiranku lelah, kerjaku pun melambat. Beberapa jam kemudian, barulah jawaban murid rampung kukoreksi. Tanganku terbentang, melururskan otot-otot yang terasa pegal. Mendapati lampu jalan terang-benderang, aku mengeluakan jimatku. Tubuhku berdiri di sisi tiang, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi prisma putih di tangan. Ketika kuarahkan prisma tersebut ke langit, sebuah bintang tampak jatuh di angkasa. Tarikan napas sesaat lalu tersapu pekikan girang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyaksikan fenomena bintang jatuh. Benda ini, lagi-lagi menyuguhkan keajaiban untukku.

Namun, aku didera rasa penasaran. Benda apakah yang kusimpan? Jika benda ini merupakan perhiasan, tentu saja benda ini ada pemiliknya. Satu bintang jatuh yang kulihat malam ini mencetuskan untaian doa yang lolos dari celah bibir.

"Jika prisma ini milik seseorang, tolong pertemukan aku dengan pemiliknya."

* * *

Pukul sepuluh malam dan aku masih mengitari sudut kota, berusaha mencapai kediamanku sesegera mungkin. Langkahku kian gontai, tenagaku telah terkuras habis. Andai saja mengedipkan mata bisa membuatku tiba di depan rumah sekelebat waktu. Aku mulai berimajinasi, di antara lelah dan kantuk yang mulai mengetuk batas kesadaran. Taman yang biasa kupijak kala pagi berada di sisi, maka aku menggunakan ekor mata untuk sekadar melirik ke sana. mataku membulat, menandingi bentuk mentari. Dahan yang biasanya hanya menjadi singgasanaku seorang, kini terisi. Hitam dan putih, hanya ada dua warna yang kutangkap dari sosok penyendiri. Aku menggosok mataku, memastikan bahwa kantuk tak mempengaruhiku dengan mimpi ketika mata ini bahkan tak sedang terpejam. Sudah kuduga. Aku memang benar-benar lelah. Sosok yang kulihat barusan hanyalah kepingan halusinasi. Namun, mengingat ini sudah malam, aku pun tidak bisa tidak menyeret kaki ini jauh-jauh dari sana.

* * *

Sumpit? Aku melihat tanganku sendiri, melayang memegang dua benda berwarna keperakan. Alisku bertaut, menandakan keheranan. Apakah aku tengah bersantap malam? Bola mataku seolah mendurhakaiku, menolak untuk melihat ke penjuru tempat, bahkan untuk sekadar mencari tahu panganan di atas meja. Jika aku tengah bersantap, kenapa lidah ini tak mengecap sebutir _dashi_? Kenapa tenggorokan ini tak terasa usai mengalirkan larutan apa pun?

Barulah ketika dering terdengar, aku disadarkan bahwa kamar masih menjadi zonaku, ranjanglah yang nyaman menyokong tubuhku. Barulah pula aku sadar, kembang mimpi yang tayang dalam penglihatanku sesaat lalu. Aku bangkit dari ranjang, bergegas menyambangi kamar mandi ketika jam masuk memburuku. Namun, rasa lembap di pipi menggelitik jemari, memerintahkannya untuk menyeka air yang sejak kapan menyeruak keluar dari mata. Kata "kenapa" menghantui di pagi hari, mengawali Rabu dengan pikiran yang masih bergumul dalam mimpi.

* * *

Aku menetralkan pikiranku, sekusut rambut yang tak kusisir. Alih-alih takut terlambat, toh pada akhirnya aku masih saja menyempatkan diri ke taman, mengayunkan kaki sembari duduk di salah satu dahan. Ketika helaian rambutku terasa melayang tanpa disentuh angin, aku menoleh lekas-lekas. Seorang pemuda berkepala putih tengah memainkan jemarinya di antara rambutku, meluruskan bagian yang kusut. Tampak terampil, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sembari terus menyisir rambutku. Kontan saja aku bergeser, nyaris saja menduduki bagian terapuh dari dahan ini. Pemuda itu menenggelamkan irisnya dalam kelopak mata, menyunggingkan senyuman yang kian berkembang.

"Siapa kau?" Aku bertanya dengan nada setengah menyentak. Pemuda ini benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun! Dia menyentuh rambutku seenaknya! Rasanya wajar jika aku sedikit mengomel padanya.

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya duduk diam di sisiku dan menatap mentari yang tak lagi malu-malu. Aku ingin menampik ketenangan ini. Bagaimana bisa aku mendiamkan seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak kukenal untuk duduk di sisiku? Pemuda bisu, aku menyimpulkan, melambaikan tangan ketika aku berpamitan untuk melaksanakan tugasku sebagai pelajar. Ini aneh. Wajah dan senyuman sang pemuda terasa begitu mudah kuingat ketimbang materi pelajaran yang sudah kuhafalkan semalaman.

* * *

Satu minggu dan aku mulai mempertanyakan kewarasanku. Aku tak keberatan dengan keberadaan sang pemuda yang namanya tak pernah kutahu. Kami berjumpa di pagi hari, dalam sunyi, hanya mengiringi fajar yang menyingsing. Lambaian, duduk berdampingan, dan lambaian. Tujuh hari tanpa jeda aktivitas pagiku selalu sama. Hari ini jauh lebih gila, aku tak lagi meraih dua lapis roti dari meja. Aku bergegas pergi ke taman dan untuk perdana, tidak lagi menyantap sarapanku di sana atau di rumah. Aku hanya ingin segera sampai di sana. Benarlah. Pemuda tunawicara telah menghadirkan eksistensinya, mendahuluiku. Setiap melihat wajahnya, mimpi yang hanya sekali kujumpai berkelebat, menampakkan sepasang sumpit yang kugenggam erat. Terus seperti itu, hari-hari baru yang mengisi waktu.

* * *

Kepalaku berdenyut, sakit yang laksana disayat sembilu. Meski demikian, pagi terasa kurang bila tidak melihat pemuda putih dan mentari di taman kesukaanku. Maka dengan mengabaikan kondisi tubuh yang mengiba istirahat, aku lekas menuju ke sana. Napasku terengah, peluh lupa bagaimana berhenti mengucur deras, dan kepalaku kian terasa ringan. Namun, aku ingin naik ke sana, duduk bersisian dengan sang pemuda bisu. Dua langkah, aku masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuh. Namun di langkah ketiga, aku goyah. Tubuhku limbung, tak merekat di batang pohon. Aku tahu tulangku bisa saja patah jika terjatuh dari sini. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak memiliki sayap, hanya tanah dipenuhi rerumputan yang siap merengkuh tubuhku.

Bukannya landasan keras yang menyapa, sepasang tangan melingkar di punggungku, menahanku. Dengan mata yang mulai terasa berat, aku melayangkan pandangan pada sang penangkap. Pemuda berambut putih itu tidak tersenyum. Keningnya mengguratkan kerutan, memberiku sirat cemas. Di mana aku pernah merasakan digendong bak tuan putri seperti ini? Aku tak pernah ikut berperan dalam drama, tak pula memiliki kekasih untuk beradu romansa. Namun, kenapa hati ini rasanya ingin bernostalgia?

Ketika kembali terjaga, senjalah yang menyambutku. Aku bersandar di batang pohon. Menoleh ke kiri, sosok pemuda bermahkota kepala putih tengah menanti. Dia menyadari bahwa aku telah siuman dan mendaratkan telapak tangannya di keningku. Kala itu, ada hipotesis yang tercuat di kepala. Ya, sebelum terjatuh tadi, rasanya aku seperti diingatkan tentang sesuatu. Jingga angkasa membuatku meluruhkan salam perpisahan. Aku harus pulang atau orang di rumahku akan khawatir. Pemuda itu bukan _gentleman_. Ketika tubuhku masih sempoyongan, dia bahkan tak menawarkan diri mengantarku pulang. Hanya ada lambaian dengan ekspresi bersalah, seolah keinginanku untuk diantar adalah keinginannya juga.

* * *

"Kakak?" Ayato meraih tubuhku yang nyaris terjatuh di teras.

Pemuda berambut serupa denganku itu menuntunku, memaksaku untuk beristirahat setelah mengomeliku.

"Ini karena Kakak memaksakan diri pergi! Apa yang Kakak pikirkan? Sejak kemarin aku melihat Kakak duduk di atas dahan di taman sendirian! Apakah itu rutinitas Kakak selama ini sampai-sampai melewatkan sarapan?"

Sendirian? Aku membeokan satu kata yang tak luput dari pendengaran. Aku mengulang kata tersebut dan Ayato menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sempat melihat Kakak duduk di dahan sendirian."

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah dinyatakan sembuh total, di hari Minggu pagi, aku membulatkan tekad. Sebuah sekop kecil menjadi senjataku hari ini. Kaki milikku mengayuh, hendak bertandang ke sebuah tempat yang ingin kutuju. Sumpit, prisma putih, dan seorang pemuda. Aku mengamati benda yang kini kuapit di antara ibu jari dan telunjukku, mengagumi tekstur dan warnanya. Namun, aku tahu dengan pasti, benda ini milik seseorang dan tidak boleh kusimpan. Pemiliknya dan aku telah bertemu, menandakan bahwa sudah waktunya kukembalikan prisma ini ke tempat semula.

Aku menyekop tanah di dekat akar pohon besar yang kutumpangi setiap pagi, menggali tanah dan membentuk gundukan baru. Semakin dalam, sekopku mulai merasakan adanya benda yang mengganjal. Sesuai perkiraanku. Ada sebuah kuburan di bawah pohon. Prisma putih ini adalah bagian dari tulang-belulang. Kuburan ini mungkin kuburan lama karena tak lagi terlalu dalam untuk disebut kuburan. Itulah sebabnya, aku bisa menemukan prisma putih ini di permukaan tanah. Aku menggalinya lebih dalam, bermaksud menempatkan tulang belulang itu di tempat yang lebih aman agar tak ada anjing liar yang memisahkan fragmen tersebut. Aku tak perlu mempertanyakan siapa yang tertidur pulas di kuburan ini dahulu karena jawabannya telah meletup. Sosok yang mendiami kuburan ini bahkan mengiyakan tebakanku dengan muncul secara tiba-tiba … tepat di belakang tubuhku.

"Ini kuburanmu, bukan? Aku akan menguburkan prisma putih ini dan tulang lain ke dalam kuburan yang lebih dalam. Dengan begitu, kau bisa melanjutkan tidur lelapmu."

Aku berdecak. "Kau bahkan menggentayangiku dengan mimpi-mimpi kematianmu. Kupikir, aku tengah memimpikan makan malam karena yang kulihat hanyalah sumpit. Namun, setelah kutelisik, aku tengah berada di acara pemakaman. Aku tengah menyumpitkan tulang-belulangmu. Kau membuatku menangis dalam tidurku."

Kepalaku mendongak setelah kuburan yang kugali telah kembali tertutup. Kutatap dua bola mata pasi yang juga menghadiahiku tatapan teduh. Ah, kenapa di saat seperti ini air mataku spontan melesak keluar?

"Kau tak mau memberikan pelukan terakhir kepadaku?" Isakku.

Sepasang tangan lalu mengangkat tubuhku, membuatku beranjak dan membenamkanku dalam pelukan.

"Padahal hantu, kenapa tubuhmu terasa hangat?" Aku mencubit pinggang sang pemuda, merasa gemas.

Cukup lama, kami larut dalam pelukan perpisahan. Tak ada yang memberitahuku. Namun, aku yakin inilah akhir dari pertemuan kami berdua. Aku tak pernah percaya kebetulan. Segala sesuatu yang hadir dalam hidupku adalah hal yang sudah dirangkai karena suatu alasan. Hukum kausalitas yang berlaku mutlak. Pasti ada alasan kenapa aku dipertemukan dengan prisma ini. Pasti ada alasan kenapa aku dipertemukan dengan sang pemuda.

Sebuah pelukan panjang berakhir ketika dua tubuh berjauhan. Jemarinya masih menyelusup di antara jemariku. Tatapannya masih lurus menelanjangi tatapanku. Mulutnya bergerak, tanpa suara yang bisa kudengar. Namun, polanya terlihat seperti "terima kasih dan selamat tinggal" bagiku. Aku memakinya dalam tangisan yang kian kencang, semakin kencang ketika tubuh sang pemuda membias. Dalam hitungan detik, tinggallah aku seorang di sana. Aneh. Aku yang terbiasa berada di taman ini sendirian justru merasa kesepian. Perjumpaan dengan sang pemuda seperti bukan kali pertama di antara kita, terasa seperti reuni kawan lama.

Aku menahan isakanku seraya mengatupkan tangan, membisikkan setiap doa teruntuk sang penghuni yang kini bersemayam di bawah bumi. Hei, pemuda berambut putih, kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri selama ini? Tak pernah menanggapi barang secuil saja frasa yang loloskan dari celah bibir. Apakah kau menyengajakan dirimu dalam selimut bisu agar aku tak jatuh cinta kepadamu? Ataukah karena kautahu bahwa setiap kata adalah kunci dari pandora masa laluku … di kehidupan lampau yang pernah kujalani bersamamu?

 **Fin**

* * *

 _*Luxurious Bone_

 _—Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
